


Bad

by bpstars



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gay, Smut, Tutoring, jensoo, they don't do much tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpstars/pseuds/bpstars
Summary: When Jisoo sees that Jennie Kim, the school's good girl, perfect grades and perfect reputation, is giving english classes after school, she jumps on the occasion. (She wants to see how good she really is).





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my os collection on wattpad (bpstars)

Jisoo hates Jennie.

She can't even describe it, she can't tell why either. She just  _does_. 

Every single thing Jennie does drive her insane. She is at the top of all of her classes, she isn't particularly popular but she isn't a complete loner either.   
In everyone's eyes, she represents perfection.  
She takes part in every charity events the school holds ; she tutors students for free, just for the sake of helping them because it's a  _good_  thing to do.   
She's also pretty. Really pretty. (She's absolutely gorgeous). Her angelic face could light up the whole world, her smile leaving the sun jobless (You didn't hear it from Jisoo). She is the nicest person ever, according to the people in school. Even the teachers love her.   
Everyone. Fucking. Does.

Maybe that's why Jisoo hate her. 

Because she's perfect in every  _possible_  way, and that is just  _impossible_.

Jisoo is the complete opposite of Jennie.

She has good grades, sure, but the teachers hate her (she never knew why, but she didn't like them either, so it's fine, she guesses). She is pretty too, with her raven hair and heart-shaped lips. She has a lot of people at her feet, too (Mostly men, and she hates it). But, unlike Jennie, she is no angel. She enjoys seeing people tremble before her, she'd rather have people fear than like her. 

And she hates Jennie, that is undeniable. But there is something about her that drag Jisoo towards her. She can't explain what, and why. But she is intrigued by this angelic girl, and she wants to bring out the demon in her.

 _Just for fun_ , Jisoo thinks.

_Just for fun._

So that's why when she sees the paper hanging on the wall announcing that  _the_  Jennie Kim is giving english classes after school to those who need help in this subject, she jumps on the occasion and takes her number.

She's going to have fun. 

She's gonna  _wreck_  her. 

~

_"Hello, are you Kim Jisoo ?"_

Jisoo glances up, and there she is, looking impossibly beautiful as always.  _Unreal_. 

_"I am."_

Jennie gives her a warm smile and enters the empty classroom, sitting on the table in front of hers.

" _I'm Jennie, I-"_

 _"I know."_ Jisoo cuts her off. She loves how the brunette's face turn to a frown for a quick second before turning back to a polite smile.

_"Well then, let's get started, shall we?"_

Jisoo only nods and looks at her while she takes out her notebook. 

Her hair aren't tied up this time, Jisoo thinks she looks more beautiful like this.  She's wearing the school's uniform, her tie tightly wrapped around her neck, keeping it inaccessible ( _For now)._ She looks pretty like this, but Jisoo can't wait to see her  _broken_  under her, she won't be pretty anymore, she will be  _divine_. 

" _So, I looked up your english results of last semester, and they aren't actually that bad, you just need to practice your oral."_ She smiles at her -again- and starts talking in english. " _Tell me a bit about yourself, Jisoo."_

Jisoo smirks. This was going to be interesting. 

 _"What if I don't want to?"_ She says in an approximate english.

Jennie lift her brow up before shaking her head.

 _"Then tell me what you did today?"_ Jennie tries again.

 _"I don't want to."_  She shrugs, and the brunette sighs.

_"I'm just trying to get you to talk, Jisoo. That's literally why I'm here, to help you with your english."_

_If only you knew, Jennie._

_"Can we start with something else ? I'm just not in the mood to talk right now."_ She says, turning back to korean. Jennie looks at her dead in the eyes for a second, before giving up.

_"Fine, we'll do some grammar, I guess."_

Time passes quickly. The tutoring session basically consisting of Jisoo staring at Jennie while she tries to teach her some grammar rule she doesn't care about, without actually listening to her. Her eyes keeps glancing between the younger girl's lips, then her eyes, and occasionally lower, on her neck, imagining all the marks she could leave there if only the brunette loosened her tie up a bit.

" _Jisoo, are you even listening to me?"_  Jennie says after a while, finally realizing that the raven-haired girl is all but paying attention to her lessons.

 _"Do you have a boyfriend Jennie?"_ Jisoo blurts out, keeping a straight face as she stares at her. Jennie's eyebrows furrows, she looks confused as hell.

 _"Wh- What does that have to do with anything?"_ She asks, trying so hard to keep a serious face.

_"Doesn't matter, do you?"_

Jennie relaxes into her chair and her expression turns normal again. " _No, I don't. Can we go back to the lesson now?"_ She sounds really annoyed, despite her attempt at hiding it. 

_"Why? The whole school wants to date you."_

Jennie scoffs, her calm self starts to change into something else, something Jisoo was  _craving_  to see. 

" _I'm just not interested, now let's focus, please."_

Jisoo smirks.  _Almost there._

 _"Are you really not interested ?"_ The older says, glancing at the other's lips.

 _"Do you even want me to help you Jisoo ?"_ Her voice isn't so gentle anymore. 

_Oh yes, Jennie. You have no idea._

_"I do."_

_"Then please, let's go back to the lesson."_ Jennie lets out softly, as if trying to regain her previous, serious state. 

_"Have you even done something bad ? I can't believe what people say, you can't be entirely good."_

_"I... That is none of your business. Now if you don't want to get back to work, I'm just going to leave."_ She answers, her voice shaking a bit, as she starts to pack her things up, getting ready to leave the classroom. 

 _"You won't leave."_ Jisoo says, making it sound more like a statement than an actual order. 

 _"I will, because you clearly do not need my help."_ Jennie stands up, quickly followed by Jisoo who grabs her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

_"Oh but I do need your help Jennie. Well, actually, you need mine."_

Jennie now looks angry, her so usual angelic face turns to something darker.  _Finally._

_"Jisoo, let me go."_

_"Do you even want me to?"_ Jisoo says softly, getting closer to Jennie, their faces being merely inches apart. " _Aren't you tired of being so serious, Jennie? I can help you discover so, so many things."_

Jennie takes a deep breath, not saying anything for a few seconds. She looks at Jisoo dead in the eyes.

_"Let me fucking go, or you'll regret it."_

_"Aw, where's my good girl? You should watch that pretty mouth of yours, princess."_

Jennie shivers, her pupils are completely dilated now. Jisoo's right hand is still locked around her wrist, while the other goes up to cup her cheek. 

 _"Be honest Jennie, do you really want me to let you go ? I will, if you ask me to."_ Jisoo adds with an innocent tone.

Jennie seems to hesitate for a bit as she stays completely silent, the two girls's breathing being the only sound in the room. The tension between them is so fucking present, Jisoo can't take it any longer. She's about to let go of Jennie when the latter takes a step forwards and crush her lips on Jisoo's.

_There she is, the angelic girl is not so angelic apparently._

Jisoo kisses her back immediately, both of her hands going around the younger's small waist, while the latter's goes up to her neck. The kiss is anything but gentle. They both fight for dominance, (a fight that Jisoo easily wins) before the raven-haired girl pushes her roughly against a wall, never stopping the kiss.

They make out for a while, and when Jennie lets out a desperate whimper, Jisoo finally breaks the kiss, taking a few step back to admire the girl before her. She smirks when she sees her panting hard, her lips all swollen and her cheeks flushed.  _I'll ruin you Jennie Kim._

She leaves the brunette for a second to lock the classroom's door before going back to her current obsession. 

_"I knew you were no angel, princess."_

Jennie rolls her eyes, breathing heavily as she is still trying to catch her breath. 

 _"Shut up and kiss me."_ She lets out almost in a whisper.

 _"As you wish, baby."_ Jisoo smirks and kisses her again, more firmly this time. Jennie's lips are a drug Jisoo is getting high on. She feels like her whole body starts to burn, the room definitely getting hotter as the time passes by. Jisoo lets her hands explore the girl's clothed body. She starts kissing her cheeks, then her jaw and down her neck as she tries to get rid of the brunette's tie. Once it's finally off, she starts to bite and suck, leaving red marks onto her porcelain-like skin. Jennie is art, but Jisoo is going to turn her into a  _masterpiece_. 

She keeps working, wanting to mark every inches of Jennie's body, until she hears her  _moan_  her name, and this is the hottest thing Jisoo has ever heard. 

_"Jisoo, I- I need more-"_

Jisoo hums as she starts to unbutton her shirt slowly, then giving up and completely ripping it off. She is not so surprised to see a black, lacey bra, barely covering her mounds.  _Heavenly._

She doesn't wait long before getting rid of it though, wanting more than anything to  _feel_  her directly. And when she does, it sends a shiver down Jennie's entire body. 

_"Oh my god..."_

She starts to suck gently onto one of her hardened nipples, playing with the other with one of her hand, while the other slowly trails down her toned abs  _-of fucking course_  she had to have abs- and Jisoo can't get enough of the softs whimper and moans that Jennie lets out.  _Such a filthy mouth for a good girl._

When Jisoo thinks she has worked her up enough, she starts to trails down, leaving kisses and bites onto her tummy as she goes down, until she arrives at the hem of her skirt. Jennie shivers, her hands instinctively go to the older girl's head, grabbing a handful of her hair, encouraging her to continue what she was doing.

However, instead of doing so, Jisoo steps back and looks up to Jennie.

_"Have you ever done it, baby?"_

Jennie's cheeks instantly turn red as she avoids the older's gaze. 

 _"No.."_ She admits, the shame perfectly audible in her voice.

 _"Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel good."_ She says and the younger nods shyly, letting out a gasp when Jisoo takes her skirt off, along with her underwear, leaving Jennie completely exposed before her. 

 _"God, you're soaking wet."_ Jisoo gasps, and even though she is a bit embarrassed, Jennie can't help but feel proud at the same time.

The older girl starts kissing the inside of her hips, stroking her legs softly as she slowly -too slowly, if you ask Jennie- goes up, until her mouth is right in front of her womanhood. 

The younger girl's breath itches as she anticipates Jisoo's next move. The latter  _finally_  stops her teasing and leaves butterflies kisses on her clit, making Jennie tremble. 

It's too much and not enough all at the same time. 

Jennie can't help the loud moan that comes out of her lips, and Jisoo immediately stops everything. 

_"You have to keep quiet, baby, or else others will hear us, and we do not want that, do we?"_

Jennie furiously shakes her head, starting to get  _really_  frustrated. 

 _"Good girl."_ Jisoo purrs, before resuming her previous work. She gets bolder each time, and she starts licking, sucking and biting lightly her clit, going faster and rougher every time. 

Jennie tries so hard to remain quiet, but it's just impossible when Jisoo's mouth does such  _wonder_ s, and when she suddenly gives her clit a firm suck, she can't hold back her scream. 

Jisoo instantly let go of Jennie, and the latter's knees starts to tremble. She's turned on to the point it  _hurts_ , and if Jisoo doesn't let her come  _right now_  she thinks she might have to do the job herself. 

The raven haired girl tssk, shaking her head lightly.  
 _"What did I tell you, Jennie?"_ The younger doesn't answer, and Jisoo stands up, bringing her face close to the other's. " _When I ask something, I expect a answer"_

 _"I- You.. You told me to keep quiet."_ She whispers, still panting hard.

 _"Then why did you not?"_ Her tone is so cold it sends shivers down Jennie's spine.

 _"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Please Jisoo, please."_ She says, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. 

_"Please what, Jennie? Use you words."_

_"Please let me cum. Please."_ Jennie begs, her body shaking in need.

_There she was,_   
_wrecked._

Jisoo smirks, the good girl is officially broken, all thanks to her. 

 _"Oh, so that's what you wanted, you should have just said so"_ As she says the last sentence, she bring her hand to the younger girl's pussy and insert a finger without a warning. She kisses Jennie at the same time to prevent any other sound that the latter could make. She starts to move her finger at a punishing pace, curling it to make Jennie tremble. She brings her thumb to her clit, stroking it each time she thrusts her finger. 

_"Jisoo I'm- I'm almost there"_

Jennie struggles with her words, and it's so fucking hot, Jisoo could cum only because of this. 

She starts to thrust faster, adding another finger until Jennie is finally coming on her fingers. She's panting, sweat dripping off her forehead. She looks completely ruined, and she has never looked more beautiful to Jisoo.

The older slows down her movements, letting her ride out her orgasm, until everything is just too much and Jennie grabs her wrists to stop her. 

Jisoo let her rest for a minute, holding her tightly, and when her breathing comes back to normal, she kisses the brunette, this time slowly and passionately. 

 _"That was... Holy shit...."_ Jennie says when they part, still feeling dizzy because of her mind blowing orgasm. 

_"That good, uh?"_

_"Shut up."_ She chuckles.

When she has finally fully recovered, she puts her clothes back on, trying so hard not to look like she just had sex (it doesn't work). She really hopes no one would be in the hallway since classes were supposed to be over since a long time ago, or else her reputation would be absolutely ruined. 

Just when she is about to get out of the classroom and leave Jisoo alone, she turns back and gives her a shy smile.  _"I'll see you tomorrow for your next lesson."_ She says before turning back and leaving, and Jisoo can't help the laughs that comes out of her mouth.

_You really are something else, Jennie._


End file.
